This Resource is to provide a high frequency nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer with the highest available resolution. This instrument will aid in the solution of significant chemical, biochemical and pharmacological problems. The facility at Stanford will provide training in NMR spectroscopy for qualified scientists and encourage its application to chemistry, medicine and biology on a wider scale.